Tsukishima x Chara
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kumpulan drabble mengenai hubungan antara Tsukishima dengan chara Haikyuu lainnya. Warning: Hint Shounen-ai, OOC


Hai salam kenal, ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom Haikyuu ^ ^)/

Semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan, dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

.

**Tsukishima x Chara**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Kumpulan Drabble, Hint Shounen-ai, OOC, dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**TsukiYama ( Tsukishima x Yamaguchi)**

.

"Tsukki pulang nanti mau temani aku beli kue dulu?"

Seperti biasa Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi berangkat sekolah bersama—lebih tepatnya karena Yamaguchi selalu menunggu Tsukishima. Selama ini Tsukishima tidak pernah menolak, toh tidak akan merugikannya.

Ya, walaupun sepanjang perjalanan Tsukishima akan terus mendengarkan celotehan Yamaguchi—yang tidak akan berhenti meskipun Tsukishima mendiaminya. Paling hanya dijawab sekenanya saja, itu pun kalau Tsukishima sedang berbaik hati. Meski diperlakukan begitu Yamaguchi tidak pernah marah ataupun sedih—karena Yamaguchi tau, walau cuek Tsukishima tetap mendengarkanya.

"Lihat nanti."

Yamaguchi tekekeh pelan, pasti Tsukishima akan menemaninya. Bukannya Yamaguchi ge-er tapi kalau jawaban Tsukishima seperti itu berarti **'iya'**, beda lagi kalau dia langsung menjawab **'tidak'**—berarti benar-benar tidak akan ia lakukan.

"Oke."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, entah mengapa saat ini Yamaguchi sedang tidak ingin mengobrol panjang lebar. Bukan malas, hanya ia terlalu fokus menatap pemuda disampingnya.

"Ada yang salah padaku?"

Karena ketahuan, Yamaguchi sedikit gugup.

"Ti-Tidak, aku cuma berpikir Tsukki semakin tinggi saja."

Tsukishima melirik kearah Yamaguchi, sedangkan yang dilirik tidak sadar. Ia terus memandang Yamaguchi, hingga Tsukishima menyadari sesuatu. Rambut Yamaguchi sedikit berantakan.

Entah sadar atau tidak Tsukishima merapikan rambut Yamaguchi. Membuat pemuda tersebut tersentak kaget—dan memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Rambutmu berantakan."

"Oh, terima kasih Tsukki."

Tsukishima kembali menarik tangannya, dan meruntuki tindakannya barusan dalam hati. Yamaguchi tersenyum senang.

"Tsukki baik sekali."

"Diam Yamaguchi."

Keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan, serta sesekali suara celotehan dan tawa Yamaguchi menemani perjalan mereka ke sekolah.

.

.

**TsukiKage ( Tsukishima x Kageyama)**

.

Sore itu hujan turun begitu deras—tak ada aba-aba langsung membasahi bumi. Menyebabkan mereka yang masih bersih-bersih ruang olahraga, terjebak. Sudah pulang belakangan, sekarang hujan dan mereka berdua sama-sama tidak membawa payung.

Hari ini benar-benar sial bagi mereka.

"Oi Tsukishima, jangan bengong saja! Bolanya tidak akan masuk sendiri ketempatnya."

"Kau tidak perlu memerintahku, raja."

Kageyama dan Tsukishima adalah mereka yang terjebak di ruang olahraga. Dua musuh bebuyutan dalam satu ruangan. Double sial.

"Kalau tau cepat kerjakan!"

Kageyama memasang wajah jutek khasnya, menatap kesal Tsukishima yang berdiri satu meter tak jauh darinya. Seharusnya Hinata juga ikut membantu, hanya saja si kecil orange itu ada urusan penting—dan izin pulang latihan duluan. Dan lagipula tumben Yamaguchi yang biasanya menempel dengan Tsukishima, tak nampak batang hidungnya.

"Yamaguchi kemana?"

"Entah, dia bilang tidak bisa pulang bersama."

Kageyama melirik sekilas kearah Tsukishima yang tengah memunguti bola dengan wajah kesal. Ia tanpa sadar terkekeh pelan, membuat Tsukishima menolehkan kepalanya—dan menatap Kageyama dengan sebelah alis terangkat, tertanda tak mengerti kenapa Kageyama tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Hah? Itu kau terlihat kesal. Wajahmu aneh."

Tsukishima mendekat, membuat Kagemaya sedikit awas. Kageyama bahkan memegang erat sapu yang ia pegang—jaga-jaga kalau Tsukishima menyerangnya, ia bisa membalas dengan sapu tersebut.

"Mau apa!"

Tsukishima berhenti dihadapan Kageyama, ia sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Menyamakan pandangan matanya dengan Kageyama.

Entah mengapa Kageyama berdebar-debar.

"Ne...raja..."

"A-Apa!"

Tsukishima semakin menipiskan jarak mereka berdua, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kageyama.

"Wajahmu..."

Merasakan hembusan nafas ditelinganya, Kageyama sedikit merona—genggaman pada sapu semakin mengerat.

"...Lebih aneh dariku."

**TWICH. **

**BUG.**

"AWWW—Kenapa kau memukulku?! Pakai sapu pula!"

"Coba saja tanya pada dirimu sendiri!"

Dengan kesal Kageyama berjalan menjauhi Tsukishima, langkahnya sedikit dihentak-hentakan. Ia tak menyadari Tsukishima tengah menatap punggungnya sambil memasang senyum kecil dibibirnya.

.

.

**TsukiHina (Tsukishima x Hinata )**

.

Tsukishima suka sekali membuat Hinata marah. Mulai dari menyebut Hinata **'chibi'**, menertawakannya sewaktu ia gagal melakukan server, menganggunya saat berlatih passing dengan Kageyama, dan masih banyak lagi tingkah menyebalkan yang dilakukan Tsukishima.

Terkadang anggota yang lain berpikir Tsukishima hanya sedang mencari perhatian Hinata—mungkin ia menyukai Hinata. Tapi semua tertepis ketika Tsukishima juga suka menganggu Kageyama. Entah apa yang ada dikepala Tsukishima. Mungkin dia seorang **sadist**.

"Tiang listrik menyebalkan!"

"Lebih baik daripada chibi."

Lagi-lagi adu mulut terjadi. Hinata menatap kesal Tsukishima, sedangkan Tsukishima membalasnya dengan senyuman merendahkan.

"Aku akan mengha—"

"Akan apa?"

Nyali Hinata ciut ketika merasakan aura mengintimidasi dari tubuh Tsukishima—dan biasanya, Hinata yang ketakutan akhirnya lari bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kageyama. Namun hari ini berbeda, Tsukishima menahan tangan Hinata. Menghentikan Hinata dari aksi kaburnya.

"Ma-Mau apa kau?"

Hinata semakin merasa takut—matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya memerah. Tsukishima yang melihat hal itu, mendengus puas. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata, dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang ketakutan—sambil menangis dipelukan Sugawara.

Semua itu Tsukishima lakukan agar dapat melihat wajah ketakutan Hinata. Bagi Tsukishima, melihat wajah manis Hinata saat tengah ketakutan adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

.

.

**TsukiSuga ( Tsukishima x Sugawara)**

.

Dari semua _senpai_ yang ada, hanya kepada Sugawara lah Tsukishima selalu mendengarkan. Bukan berarti Tsukishima tidak mendengarkan sang kapten, hanya saja Tsukishima tak pernah memasang tampang jutek atau kesal ketika Sugawara memintanya melakukan sesuatu.

Awalnya anggota yang lain tidak sadar, tapi akhirnya Tanaka—orang yang suka sekali mengamati teman-temannya—menyadari ada hal aneh yang terjadi antara Sugawara dan Tsukishima.

"Kemarin aku lihat Suga-_san_ mengelus kepala Tsukishima."

Semua yang mendengar menatap bingung kearah Tanaka. Pasalnya Sugawara suka sekali mengelus kepala orang—terutama juniornya. Jadi bukankah itu hanyalah suatu hal yang wajar?

"Tapi habis itu Tsukishima balik mengelus kepala Suga-_sa—_"

"APAAAAA?"

Serentak semuanya berteriak, sehingga berhasil menarik perhatian sang mama Karasuno tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa kok Suga-_san_."

Sugawara menatap bingung rekan-rekannya yang terlihat membeku ditempat. Ia khawatir ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada mereka. Namun suara Daichi mengintrupsi pikirannya.

"Suga, kau ada hubungan apa dengan Tsukishima?"

Langsung kesasaran, tipikal Daichi. Anggota yang lain sibuk memperhatikan Sugawara, menunggu reaksi yang akan dikeluarkannya.

Namun diluar prediksi mereka, wajah Sugawara merona. Membuat yang lain—Daichi, Asahi, dan Tanaka—hampir saja me-labrak Tsukishima.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Semua tau Sugawara berbohong—karena kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa pipinya merona.

Entahlah bagaimana nasib Tsukishima selanjutnya, yang pasti anggota tim Karasuno tidak membiarkan Sugawara dan Tsukishima berada pada jarak yang dekat. Katanya sih demi menjaga 'keperawanan' sang mama.

Ada-ada saja tingkah mereka.

.

**Tamat**

.

Selesaiii XD

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini, semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan XD

Akhir kata adakah yang bersedia mereviewnya? :'')


End file.
